


Should have Stopped - Realistic Death Prompt

by Rini2012



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Car Accident, Child Death, Death Scene, Original Works - Freeform, Other, Panel Workshop, Sleepy Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: A person has been driving for 15 hours without stopped, and it's now early in the morning. What will happen when they fall asleep at the wheel?Written at a "Writing Realistic Deaths" panel for a prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was at a Writing Festival called "Winter Wheat" here in town, and both my mom AND the panelist thought I did really well with this short story for writing a realistic death scene.
> 
> I warn you there is a child character death, so if you're sensitive to those kind of things, do not read this.

It was early that day, probably seven in the morning. I had been traveling on the road for fifteen hours, and I hadn't stopped to rest. Lord, I should have stopped somewhere, at least for two hours.

 

I was going through a small down, and was in a residential spot, but my mind wasn't all there. I faded in and out of consciousness. Despite the sunshine and blaring music in my car, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

 

Close

 

Open

 

There's a little girl fifteen feet ahead.

 

Close

 

Open

 

There's a ball eight feet ahead.

 

Close

 

**_Wham!_ **

 

My eyes snapped open to see drops of blood on my windshield, and I heard screaming in front of my car. I got out as fast as I could to see what, or who, I hit. What I saw made me want to vomit:

 

The little girl from earlier. Her hair was mussed, her little pink dress covered in blood, her eyes dripped with tears, and blood oozed from her mouth. I'd later find out that my license plate was loose, and it gouged her stomach, but in that moment I felt like a murderer in the worst way possible.

 

Things blurred after that. Parents screamed, ambulance and policed sirens wailed, handcuffs clicked onto my wrists. The only thing I know for certain is that I killed an eight year old girl, because I wouldn't stop to sleep...


End file.
